My Darkest Hour
by ohgeezitssam
Summary: You left me at the alter, my heart in my hands. I am tired and broken.


**Title: My Darkest Hour  
><strong>**Rating: 15+ (Swearing, Slash Fluff)  
><strong>**Pairing: Pones  
><strong>**Point of view: Third Person  
><strong>**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny or Dougie, sadly ): I do own the storyline, but the name belongs to the song by Scary Kids Scary Kids  
><strong>**Summary: You left me at the alter, my heart in my hands. I am tired and broken.**

It was mid afternoon, yet it was still bright outside. Such a, positive environment. The sunlight shone in through the flat windows, brightening up every little detail of the new couples house.

The pictures that told stories of their happiness.

The door swung open roughly, bashing on the other side of the wall. It revealed a young boy in a tuxedo. Eyes furious and red from tears. He didn't bother shutting it behind him because he knew he was followed back home.

His breaths were heavy, storming through his whole house. Rage, causing his blood to boil. The pictures came across his sight, causing him to throw them all on the ground, glass shattering everywhere. "Fuck!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

These pictures were lies to him now.

It was supposed to be the best day ever, this is what he was told from everyone. He was in love, he did everything for her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. That's what marriage is about, right?

He shook his head, gripping onto the hair on his head so hard he could pull it out. She left him at the alter, his heart in his hands. There was so escape of her presence, but he needed to get out.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a car pulling up. He knew exactly who it was. Legs racing to the door, the boy closed the door. But he was too late. There stood in front of him was his best friend, the best man of the wedding.

He did not wish to see anyone right now.

"Fuck off, Dan!" The boy growled, trying to shut the door. Danny was too strong for him, he always was. The look on his face was pleading, wanting to help his best friend who was an emotional wreck. "Please, Dougie! I'm sorry!"

There was no use, he couldn't shake Danny off. Dougie was tired of all of this. He was tired and broken inside. "Leave me alone!" He stormed away from the door, to the living room, staring at the fireplace.

Danny ran over to him, also leaving the door open. He gripped onto Dougie's shoulder, turning him around. Dougie was shaking, tears, anger, depression, any negative emotion was in his system.

Both men were in tuxedo's, but Dougie's seemed to be less taken care off. Ripped, wrinkled, out of place. Even his slicked hair was messed up. "Dougie, please listen! Listen to me! She wasn't worth your time." Danny's voice was loud but not harsh.

Dougie ripped away from his grasp. "You don't fucking know that!" he screamed, causing Danny to flinch at his tone. "I was with for three years! Three! Do you know what that means?" he held up three fingers, acting like Danny was only three himself.

There was a quick pause, before Danny reached his hand over to Dougie's shoulder. He groaned loudly, slapping it away. "Do you not get it, Jones? I gave her everything! Everything! And this is what I get! I get left at the fucking alter with just a note in my hands saying 'I've met someone else'?"

The brunette didn't answer. His hair was also slicked back, which was her request at the wedding. Everything was her idea. It was even her idea to not even show up? Danny was fussed about it deep down, because he never liked her.

She was always controlling Dougie right in front of his eyes, but Dougie never saw the signs. He hoped that she was out of the picture, because he new someone so more right for him.

He bit his lip before talking, still seeing his best friend staring right through him. "No, Dougie, I don't know what that's like." he answered, it was the most simplest way to, he thought… but he wasn't done.

Dougie nodded. "Didn't think so. Look, I'm really tired, and I don't need this right now, so can you just leave? I don't want anyone to talk to. Not even myself. I'm done." His voice was tired, but annoyed. Annoyed at all the people who let him down.

Annoyed at her for betraying him.

He didn't look back, just turned around, and walked away. Danny didn't stand for that. "Dougie!" He yelled, grabbing the blondes arm again, bringing him to his eyes. "What the fuck, Danny! Go away!" He grunted and the grip.

He could feel the brunettes scented breath on his nose. Which miraculously made him calm down. Looking into his best friend's eyes. Bright blue pools of relaxation were the best way for Dougie to describe him.

"Dougie." Danny started, loosing his grip, praying that he wouldn't run away. He didn't. "I don't know what it's like to be left at the alter on the day in which is supposed to be your best day ever…" He closed, his eyes, preparing himself for what he was about to say next.

The blonde boy watch him curiously, suddenly feeling an odd but familiar feeling in his gut. The same feeling he got when he first laid eyes on her. His eyes changed their outlook on the man who was holding him close, feeling his heartbeat against his own.

It felt… right.

Danny's hand made it's way up to Dougie's cheek, brushing away the left over tears sitting on his skin. "But I know, from three painful, jealous years, that there's been someone this whole time, just waiting for you to call you mine."

After, Danny gently moved forward and lightly pressed his lips upon Dougie's. It wasn't a long kiss, but to Danny, it finally meant the world.

Dougie's eyes were closed, feeling the warm sensation fill his senses. When he opened his eyes again, he saw his best friend staring back, eyes big and inviting. Lips pursed and being bitten on.

Could this really be what he was waiting for?

He was at a lost for words. His feelings were mixed up. Maybe it was the pressure? Danny took his hand in his, entwining their fingers together. Dougie's eyes flashed down, then back up.

"Dougie, I love you." Danny whispered, a faint smile across his mouth. His eyes were watery, praising himself that after three whole years, he'd finally told Dougie. "I know it's so sudden… but I really do, and I want to take care of you, and I want us to get married one day an-"

Danny was silenced by the lips of Dougie's onto his. Pressing hard, almost into his soul. Dougie's arms wrapped around Danny's neck. The brunette didn't know how to react at first. Dougie was supposed to get married today.

Married to a woman.

Dougie released their embrace, looking deeply within his friend. "I've only felt this way once. In my whole life." His voice was out of breath. Danny nodded, opening his mouth to say something.

The blonde put his index at his lips to shush him. "So, if you screw this up, I'm going to kill you." Danny's expression went solid before Dougie let out a small giggle. "I… love you Danny."

He then kissed him again, this time with more passion and heart filled then any of the two boys had ever experienced in their whole lives.


End file.
